mlovisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kvalifikacija za Mlovision 2017
Kvalifikacija za Mlovision 2017 (English: Qualification for Mlovision 2017; French: Qualification pour Mlovision 2017) will be the preselection round chosen by Mlo to pick one entry for the Mlovision Song Contest 2017. This will be the first time that Mlo organises an event to choose some entries for this contest. The event was named after the Kvalifikacija za Millstreet, preselection hold in 1996 for the Eurovision Song Contest the same year. Format The contest had a similar format used for Melodifestivalen, an event held in Sweden since 1959 to choose their next representative for the Eurovision Song Contest. Eight songs took part in this contest and they had to compete for the grand final. During the first semi-final, there were two rounds; in the first one, after all the performances, the songs received points from Mlo and the first six entries with the highest scores qualified for the second round. In the second round of the same semifinal, the first two songs that got the highest amount of points qualified directly to the final, and other three songs got a second chance (Semi-Final 2) while the sixth song did not advance. In the second semifinal, the three songs that got the second chance competed. After the performances, Mlo gave points to the songs in two different rounds, and at the end of the show, the total score of the two rounds gave them a place. The entry that got the first place qualified directly to the grand final. In the final, there was the same process of the semi final 2; the three entries got points from Mlo in two different round and at the end of the show, the song that got the highest amount of points would qualify for the Mlovision Song Contest 2017. Participants Eight songs were chosen by Mlo to compete in this pre-selection. Four songs that competed in Melodifestivalen 2017, the Swedish pre-selection that chooses their next entry for the Eurovision Song Contest, were eligible to take part in this event: "Running with Lions" by Alice Svensson, "Crucified" by Bella & Filippa, "Gravity" by Jasmine Kara, and "Snurra min Jord" by Krista Siegfrids; "World" by Lindita Halimi and "Mos Harro" by Dilan Reka took part in Festivali i Këngës 55, the Albanian process to chose their next singer in the same event, which was held in 2016; "Paradise" by Finnish band My First Band, took part in Uuden Musiikin Kilpailu 2017 (or simply UMK 2017), held in Finland; and Estonian singers Koit Toome and Laura Põldvere participated in Eesti Laul 2017 and won their chance to be on the Eurovision stage that year. Realization of the event ;Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final took place on 2 August 2017. Five songs qualified from this semi final; The first two songs with the highest amount of points went directly to the grand final, and the other three entries got a "second chance". Swedish singer Alice Svensson and sisters Bella & Filippa qualified directly to the grand final, while Albanian singer Lindita Halimi, Swedish performer Jasmine Kara and, Estonian duo Koit Toome and Laura Põldvere qualified for the semi final 2. ;Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place on 3 August 2017. Three songs competed in this round and just one song qualified to the final round. Albanian singer Lindita Halimi with the song "World" got the highest quantity of points at the end of the show, making her the winner of this semi final and giving her the chance to compete in the grand final. ;Final The final took place on 4 August 2017. Three songs competed in order to decide which song would qualify to the Mlovision Song Contest 2017. Swedish singer Alice Svensson got the first place with the song "Running with Lions"; Albanian singer Lindita Halimi with the song "World" came second and, the Swedish sisters Bella & Filippa with "Crucified" came third.